


One slice at a time.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hide can't cut hair., Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Hide just can't do without Kaneki's help. This includes cutting his own hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One slice at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a cute story.

Large locks of uneven blond hair fell to the ground creating a pile of golden heaps around the bathroom floor. Other than the “clean” slices of the scissors cutting threads of blond, another less graceful noise could be hear. Low mutters of cursing floated about in the air as Hide curiously looked at how ridiculous he looked in the mirror. He sat in a chair, a few feet away staring at his reflection. After just hopping out of the shower, he only had a towel around his waist. He would’ve gotten dressed right after his shower, but after gazing into the mirror and seeing just how long and untamed his hair had grown, he had to fix it.

 

So without really thinking, he grabbed a pair of scissors , took the chair that sat in the corner of the bathroom, pulled it to the mirror and began to cut.

 

 

Oh, what a disaster that was.

 

As of present, he just marveled at how ridiculous he looked. His hair was choppy, slightly uneven and extremely shaggy. The water clumped everything together making it even harder to separate and cut evenly.

 

Hide looked like a mess. Though he couldn't really blame himself for it. While he had the ability to learn how to cut hair, he was never really taught how to. That was mainly because Kaneki, was always cutting hair for him. Starting from youth, all the way to college, Kaneki would never let Hide go to the barber shop (it wasn't like Hide's parents would even pay for it). So there Kaneki was, with the scissors in his hands, ready to slice away the over grown locks at any given moment.

 

Hide pondered on if Kaneki still knew how to cut hair, or if he'd be willing to do it now. But he mentally answered his question. Kaneki was still dealing with a lot of stress, even if they had moved in with each other. Hide, seeing the way things were now, didn't want to ruin anything. He'd just dry off, get dressed and go to the barber shop later on--

 

“Good morning Hide.” The bathroom door swung open unexpectedly and in came Kaneki, with a towel and a change of clothes in his arms. “I had no idea you were....wait....what are you doing?”

 

Hide, not even expecting Kaneki to wake up this early flushed red. He had the scissors in his hand as if he'd committed a crime and he had to admit, he looked pretty ridiculous with his wet, clumpy uneven hair.

 

“Um...'morning Kaneki. I didn't know you would be up this early. You've been sleeping in lately so...” After everything that had happened to him, Kaneki really was taking it “easy”. At least living with Hide was granting him the rest he needed.

 

“I had to take a shower.” Kaneki placed his towel and clothes on a counter. “And, why are you naked?”

 

“I just...”

“Are you cutting your hair?” There was almost a pinch of jealousy in his tone. Hide, didn't quite catch it though.

 

“Yeah, it's gotten long don't you think. Remember when it used to be short and spiky.” Hide placed the scissors down and laughed. “I'm bad at it though.” _Not as good as you._ He wanted to say, but didn't want to provoke Kaneki or make him feel obliged to cut his hair for him.

 

“It looks ridiculous you know...I'm probably gonna go to the barber....Ken?” Kaneki quickly made way over to Hide's chair and grabbed the scissors on the counter. He stood behind Hide, bent down and took the towel from his waist.

 

“Well first things first, you hair is still wet.” Kaneki, with a free hand, ran the towel through Hide's hair. Hide currently sat there, blushing madly. He didn't expect Kaneki to take the towel from around his waist...now he felt exposed. 

 

“And your hair is properly combed through.” Kaneki placed the scissors in Hide's lap and grabbed a stray comb from the counter. In silence, he combed through Hide's blond locks until they weren't tangled like before.

 

“Scissors.” He commanded, and Hide handed them to him.

 

In silence, Hide listened as the scissors sliced through his semi-wet locks. As he looked down, the blush wasn't the only thing weighing down upon his face. It was more like, guilt. He knew of the troubles Kaneki faced, and ever since he moved in with him, Hide was trying to make it as easy as possible. Sometimes, he could tell he'd get on Kaneki's nerves by talking. Despite the fact that Kaneki was silent, there was an annoyed look in his eyes. Other times, Kaneki would either politely or abruptly lash out at Hide, telling him to be quiet or leave him alone.

 

“ _Sometimes, I wish you could just leave me alone when I asked you too, like Tsukiyama would....”_ That had been Kaneki's most recent outburst and despite the fact that he said it purely out of anger, it still hurt Hide more than anything. Hell, he didn't even know who Tsukiyama was, but he figured that this person could understand Kaneki more than he could, and that was the worst pain there was.

 

“Hide, what's up?” Kaneki's soft voice broke his train of thought.

 

“Nothing....” Hide lied, forcing his typical fake smile. “I'm__”

 

“I haven't been very kind to you, these past few months.” This confession caused Hide's heart to stop. Just the pain in Kaneki's voice sent shivers down his spine.

 

“It's ok_”

 

“No. It's not Hide...you've practically been walking on eggshells for me, and that's not okay.”

 

Hide remind silent as chunks of his hair fell to the ground around him. He took a deep breath, wondering whether or not he should break the silence. “Y...you've been through a lot. I guess I've been kind of annoying you know.”

 

“That's not the concern. Whether my life is hectic or not, I can't imagine what you've been through just looking for me.” Kaneki sighed. “And you're letting me stay in your house...So, I want to apologize, and I'm going to try to be better.” 

 

_Kaneki, you don't have too._ “Seriously, I don't mind. If you need time to heal then don't pretend you're alright because of me.” Hide turned to face him with a bright smile on his face. “I just want you to get better, Kaneki_”

 

“Then please trust me when I say I'm going to change. These recent outburst have been unacceptable...especially yesterday. I may be going through a lot, but you're the last person who deserves my anger.” Kaneki turned Hide's head back around to face the mirror. “I don't want you feeling like I hate you, or like I don't want you around.”

 

There were a few more moments of silence, until Kaneki finished. “Look in the mirror.” He commanded, and Hide did as he was told. 

As expected, Kaneki's hair cutting skills were still exquisite. Hide had no idea how Kaneki was able to turn what he'd ruined into a master piece. His hair wasn't too short, as the tips just hung above his collar. Kaneki had turned the shaggy lengthy parts into sharp, even layers. It looked, really good. 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah! It looks amazing.”

 

“So you won't think of going to the barber shop again right?” Kaneki joked.  
  
“No.” Hide replied. “Why would I need a barber if I have you.”

 

The two laughed for a few seconds before Kaneki ran a hand through Hide's hair. “I wouldn't want you going to the barber shop anyway, or leaving the house.”

 

There was possessiveness in his voice, and Hide actually caught it. Not sure what to make of it, he changed the subject.

 

“Um...about the argument last night...you said Tsukiyama. Is he a friend or something like that?”  
  
“Something like that.” Kaneki's tone took a strange turn, causing Hide to grow nervous.

 

_Do you like him Kaneki?_

 

“Oh...do you still need him or something. Maybe he can come over_”

 

Kaneki rose an eyebrow. “It's not like that Hide. Are you implying that I feel something for him?”

 

Hide quickly shook his head. “It's just that....”

 

“You have absolutely no idea how much you're tempting me, sitting naked like that.”  
  
Hide couldn't contain his blush. “Well...I'm sorry then...”  
  
“Apology accepted.” Kaneki took a deep breath. “Now get up and go put on some clothes before I do something that will make it hard for you to walk for the next week or so...” Hide didn't waste a second as he stood up and scurried to the bed room. Kaneki sighed and took a seat in the chair, gazing at Hide running around in the bed room.

 

“And why would I need Tsukiyama, if I already have you?” It was nothing more than a slight whisper, but he was pretty sure Hide could hear him.

 


End file.
